


A Little Roleplay

by egosoffire



Series: Kink Bingo - The Comfort Verse [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Tony is used to a little roleplay, but hero and villain is a new one.





	A Little Roleplay

A little roleplay was common in relationships like theirs. Master and slave. Doctor and horny patient. Teacher and naughty student. Daddy and baby boy. Yeah, Tony knew all the basics and he would admit freely to having played with almost all of them.

Superhero and evil villain was a new one though.

He had made an off-handed comment, three days earlier, about how Stephen would make a fantastic supervillain and they had rolled with it. Now, he was bound with handcuffs to a bar in the doorway of their playroom. His neck was covered in bite marks and a scattered old Iron Man suit lay at his feet. He wore nothing except for a tight fitting under suit. 

“The man behind the mask,” Stephen drawled, his words low and dangerous. Tony had whipped up the prototype in the lab, a suit that would crumble to pieces under Stephen’s hand. “Look at you, just an idiot in a suit.”

“Oh, fuck off…” Tony snarled. “Who do you think you are?”

Stephen sauntered up to him. Hell, he even had an evil villain saunter. “I am the man who will make Iron Man beg me for mercy,” he said. He ran a hand down Tony’s chest, a slow brush along a seam in the under suit that ripped at his magically charged touch. He peeled the suit into halves, leaving Tony naked.

“I’d like to see that happen,” Tony said, looking down at his own nude body and then back up in defiance. “There isn’t anyone out there who can make me beg.”

Stephen pressed him against the wall, the force of his body pressing Tony flush to the wall. “Give me the data I require, Mr. Stark.” 

“No.”

Stephen dropped to his knees in front of Tony, staring him down with those devilish eyes. 

“Not every day that a villain gets on his knees for me,” Tony drawled, teasing Stephen with a wicked grin of his own. “This part of your evil plan?”

Stephen nodded slightly and then his lips were on Tony and fuck maybe the man was part evil villain. Stephen expertly took him into his mouth, just the head at first and then he went deeper, leaving Tony yanking at the restraints desperately. Stephen was a slow tease, taking his time about it, leisurely licking along the underside of his length like there was nothing to it. Only Stephen Strange could suck dick like it was a boring Sunday afternoon.

And fuck him, it was making Tony crazy.

“Well look at that,” Stephen said, after pulling off of him. Tony was desperately hard and Stephen looked satisfied. He got up off of his knees.

“That’s your evil plan?” Tony asked haughtily. “Give me a boner? Trust me, dude, that’s nothing new.”

Stephen strode across the room. He dug something out of the drawer at the head of the room. It was a long stick of some sort. 

“What’s that?” Tony asked with a chuckle. “Is that the wizard’s magic wand?”

Stephen laughed too, a low, dangerous laugh. He returned to Tony’s side and tilted his head to the side. “It is a wand of sorts,” he said, touching the tip of the black staff against Tony’s chest. A tiny spark of energy jolted out from the edge, making him hiss and withdraw backwards. He wasn’t sure if the device was mechanical or magical, but it sure as hell packed a punch. 

“Like that?” Stephen asked, shocking him again, right beneath his right nipple. Tony inhaled. He and electricity had a dangerous relationship, so he assumed this shock was magical. It buzzed pleasantly when Stephen touched it against his body, sharp, pain mingling with pleasure. “I can invent things too, Mr. Stark…”

Stephen took his time shocking Tony, finding the sensitive places - inner thighs, collar bone, stomach. He let the tiny current dance across the underside of Tony’s achingly hard cock, making him pull against the bonds.

“Ready to give up the information, Stark?”

“There’s nothing you can do to make me talk, wizard,” Tony bragged, grinning at Stephen with big eyes.

The next shock was sharper, making him yelp and moan. Stephen clapped his hands together lightly and the bindings holding him disappeared, letting Tony crash down to the floor with little grace.

“Okay, that was a pretty cool magic trick,” he admitted, “but come on. I’m Iron Man. I always end up on top.”

Stephen chuckled at his choice of words. 

“Not today.”

Tony rose, raising his arms as if to fight, and a gust of what felt like a cold wind drove him back towards the bed behind him.

Stephen undressed, and as always, Tony watched hungrily. Stephen’s body was lean, yet muscular and strong. Every muscle seemed controlled like this, times when he took over and let Tony fall apart underneath him. 

“Unfortunately,” he said, as he cast his outer layers aside. “I do not think you will be on top, Mr. Stark.”

Tony let his eyes close, having a hard time playing unwilling victim as Stephen spread his legs, tugging him to the end of the bed before standing in between them. He had trouble sometimes with the finer motions of his hands, so whenever he prepped Tony, it was always a quick, magical act that left his head spinning.

Once he was soft, pliant and open, Stephen slid back between his legs. Tony rolled himself towards the edge of the bed, so that Stephen had a perfect angle to thrust inside of him.

Stephen began to move and Tony’s vision blurred. The strokes of Stephen’s hips were just as calculated as the rest of them, hitting his prostate with expert marksmanship. Fuck, yeah, Stephen was definitely an evil villain in disguise.

“Please…”

“What was that?” Stephen asked, stilling his hips and laying his hands gently on Tony’s stomach, then sliding them down to his hips to keep him from moving. Stephen himself stilled his hips, exhibiting that incredible control that always drove Tony crazy. “I didn’t hear you, Mr. Stark…”

“Please,” Tony whispered, defeated. “Please, just move. I need…”

“What do you need?” Stephen purred, reaching up and brushing a hand down the side of his neck, leaning forward just enough to give him a taste of what he needed. 

“Please, just move, fuck me harder, I need…” Tony found that it was hopeless. He babbled on like an idiot, eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Stephen, however did not move.

“I like you begging,” he said with a laugh, “but that’s not all I need…”

So, Tony’s babble started to turn into giving up his “secrets” to the villain. Half of what he was saying made little sense, and part of him, deep in the back of his mind, knew that Stephen would make fun of him for it later. He told him everything that he was hiding, including a couple of secrets that threw Stephen off ( “I swear, I only wore Pepper’s underwear once”). Stephen caught himself in a laugh and then stroked the lines of Tony’s hips with gentle hands. 

“Good boy,” Stephen said in a gentle voice. “You did the right thing Mr. Stark…”

He continued to fuck him into the mattress, long, lingering thrusts of his hips that radiated through him. Tony was on the verge of coming, if the damned evil sorcerer would just touch him. 

“Stephen…” he begged.

“Getting familiar, aren’t we?”

Stephen stroked him with a loose fist. When they first started having sex, Stephen was insecure about his ability to touch, to grip, but Tony enjoyed it. The fleeting, ghosting touches were more than enough when Stephen was hot as hell. 

Tony came so hard that his eyes screwed shut. He let out a desperate moan and shuddered. 

Then, of course, the villain act dropped as Stephen pulled out of him, tugged him back towards the headboard and cuddled Tony into his arms. 


End file.
